bionic guy web of shadow part 2: the part with men
by metal armor
Summary: Dumbass inc. has the new hot story about a man, a transformer, and a stuff with kick butt action, and total humor.
1. Chapter 1

Readers should be warned that this document has bad words and stuff not suitable for kids.

Rated r

Welcome reader to our first online page of bionic guy and other stuff that were made by Dumbass Inc. You all remember Pennder, Tahu's hot wife I'm hitting on. What I said that on the book, aw who cares I want them to know. What I getting call from our creator who is 7th grade right now who rights this crap that no one reads. He said I'm fired.

Oh come on I loss my job at Bobobo's now I lost here this just dam bad luck. This is more back luck when tahu meet a hobo. For the hobo that is.

Flashback: "O my god a hobo," said Tahu.

"Can you help please kind sir?" asked the kind hobo who is George Bush.

Then Tahu took out his powerful sword and killed him because he hates Bush.

Now back to the story without the crappy info.

Vakama is now on vacation so well replaced him again with this time otimpus prime who is malfunctioned. "So you're an ugly hordika. Big deal," said Onewa.

"You don't understand, boy this more annoying then talking to Gali's husband Patrick.

Suddenly Norik came in can assist the toas to find Keetongu. He also told Prime to get lost because that was his roll. He then founded Rooduka and got married secretly. Meanwhile the rahaga or the retarded six as Matau calls them were searching in the great temple where they should have searched 3,000,000,000,000,000,000 years. "So Norik why didn't you search here?" asked Nuju.

"Well…..um…..let just say we didn't know," said Norikl.

The Toas then had contest to see who is the ugliest. It turns out they all won. Now back to story of the two love bird. "This marriage is going out as I planned sweaty. I mean I can't even have sex with you and you don't even hive a dick," said Roodaka.

"Well what could I do?" questioned Prime.

"Oh just capture 5 rahaga," said Roodaka.

Later that night Gaaki and Norik were left reslating the message. "What could it mean," said Gaaki.

The message on wall where Keetongu was: Follow the tears of the river untill they become yellow in touch the sky in ko-metru.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Bionic guy

This chapter has nothing to do with the story going on .


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Bionicles

RATED r for mature

It has been for told that Mata Nui checks every new Matoran for disorder. He then takes off the top part of the blanket to reveal that it was a Donald Duck like baby. "Yo fool, you must be tripping if you want look you look at virginity because you're homosexually," said the baby how then pist on Mata Nui face and continued, "Yeah you like that don't you."

Mata Nui then threw the baby in the trash can while he called him a bastard. If the Matoran was Spanish, Barney gets first dips. If it was a health Matoran it will be sent on a quest to become to become an order of Mata Nui. The baby who was very health was no other than the mighty Jovan. When Jovan was a still a five year old matoran he had to beat up martial arts master to get ready for being king.

"You no match for young grass hopper," said Jackie Chan.

"Take this jackass," said Jovan giving Jackie cracked skull.

When Jovan grew older he had to take on a beast at Willow Forest. The beast stocks him until it can out. "Barbie?" questioned Jovan.

The Barbie doll started singing its then song; I'm a Barbie Girl song. Then broke the emergency case and got the axe. He then chopped the Barbie's head off and used it as a good luck charm. As he return home as a hero he threw the charm away as the girls fight to obtain the charm. There he married his sexy wife was Kiro. Kiro then born a handsome son named Roger who the killed when he was ten shooting paint balls at him.

Later the dark hunter came and told him if he surrender to him the men will become there spies, there women will become there sexy toy and clothes maker, and there sons will work in factory making Wiis. Jovan then said no and killed the dark hunter. The Toa Jovan then went off to war with to Nimus of wind, Retra of water, Lhikan of fire, Porog of rocks, Simon of ice, Adolph Hitler of Nazi, Cody of thunder, Kate of iron, Krakua of Sonics, Spongebob of silver, and Nidhiki of wind. The hold hands and sang the chorus of the song face me. He then to face the your mama challenge. "Yo mama so stupid when she plays baseball she got a ticket for hit and run," said the dark hunter.

"Well your mama so fat when she goes into a store the say oh sorry you can't park your van there," said Nimus who made the hunter cried

The hunter then said, "Your mama so hairy when they cut her hair they found Iron man."

Then Adolph said, "Well your mama so fat when she pist at Hoover Dam, it over flowed."

The Hunter cried and the next hunter stepped up and said, "Your mama so stupid when the told her to try out for Jackass she dress like donkey."

Jovan then stepped up and said, "Yo mama so dam stupid when she shot the air it miss.

The whole gang then cried and left. But the army was going to be invaded by every dark hunter because the wannabe member, Paris Hilton, spill the bean. The army fought every honorably until Adolph got shot. Lhikan, Krakua, and Nidhiki then left to spread the message that the toas will win. Jovan unleashed his anger ad became the Hulk.

Jovan killed everybody and return to his turaga form. But the Great Cataclysm killed him. Buried by dozen of rock the body of Jovan was holding the mask of life. One year late Lhikan became leader and fought in the Toa and Dark Hunter war. Lhikan was able to kick there butts and send all to prison.

The end.


End file.
